Gaccione Crime Family
|members=Rudolph LoGazzo Stefano Frattiano Louis Garelli |type= |colors= |location=East Los Santos, San Andreas Idlewood, Los Santos |businesses= |fronts=The R&R Lounge Donny's Pizza Parlor M&V Transport |hidec= |founding= 2012 |dissolved= |enemies=Various gangs over LS including their allies |affiliation= }} The Gaccione crime family is one of the newest organized crime organizations within the known to operate within the state of San Andreas and Los Santos specifically as part of the worldwide phenomena known as . The family was originally a single crew run by Joseph Gaccione, an alleged member of the from which the family bears its name. Their illicit activities include profiting from labor and construction racketeering, illegal gambling, loansharking, extortion, drug trafficking, money laundering, hijacking, fraud, fencing and murder for hire. In 2012 the organization gained a more organized hierarchy structure of its own, and although widely accepted to West Coast law enforcement as its own stand-alone organization, it's considered to be a faction of the by investigations. The current family is small in comparison to other east coast families, due to to the substantially smaller population of Italian-Americans within the state of San Andreas. Due to this, organized crime is on a smaller scale and holds little competition or opportunity for cooperation, leaving the family to contend with the many street gangs in the "Gang Capital of America". Currently, the Gaccione crime family are the last remaining Cosa Nostra organization in the state of San Andreas. 'History' 'Expansion' In 2012 when Joseph Gaccione had finally finished serving a prison sentence in the regarding charges, he was sent to meet with the alleged boss of the . At this meeting, surveillance captured a short conversation between the two men, finishing with an exchange of embrace and the passing of an envelope. Joseph seemed to drift off the FBI's radar within the following months, the bureau struggling to determine what exactly the small sit down had discussed and what the envelope contained. That was of course until the late spring of 2012 when airport security received word that various crime figures had been booking flights traveling westward to the state known as San Andreas. Included in these bookings were certain individuals such as Rudolph LoGazzo, George Sacchetti, Stefano Fratianno, Alphonse Addonizio and more, including Joseph Gaccione himself. Assumptions made on behalf of the determined that Joseph Gaccione had received a promotion within the family, obtaining the rank of . Due to this, and combined with the intel of profiled family members heading to Los Santos the bureau determined Gaccione was put in charge of the family's expansion, building his own crew on the west coast. 'Operations in Los Santos' The crew quickly settled into the eastern side of Los Santos, more specifically Saint Joseph Street. On this street, an old bar was purchased and renovated by Gaccione and turned into a respectable social clue known as the R&R Lounge, suspected to be the base of operations for the crew itself. Other businesses quickly began to pop up across East Los Santos, including Sacchetti & Addonizio's as well as privately operated garages. Organized crime spectators grew weary of the Italian crew's closeness to the territory run by Russian mobsters for generations, an enclave known as Little Moscow. For Gaccione, the closeness to other crime groups did not seem to bother his operations. Instead, he aimed to make positive business relations to the other city's organizations. In return he gained support from the Rostovskaya Bratva, relations that would point towards future success and a monopoly over crime in the city. As the crew strongly established itself in Los Santos, members of the crew began to lead their own internal expansions themselves. Certain individuals chose Idlewood to begin leading their own businesses and criminal ventures among themselves, under the eye of Gaccione and his crew's . To spectators, it seems as the the crew's rapid growth and success has lead it to being seen as its own structured family within an organization. Expansions of the organization into the Rodeo district have also become apparent, as suspected legal fronts have began popping up under the eye of Stefano Frattiano, the alleged underboss of the family. Skimming operations have also been suspected of the newly created casino known as the Tableau within Rodeo, as well as extortion of the Soho Corporation. 'Struggles and Conflicts' 'The Zips' Although the organization has kept a relatively peaceful reign in Los Santos, there have also been various instances where the opted peace was unsuccessful and the usage of violence was warranted. One of the first cases seen of this was when an influx of multiple (known as the derogatory term “Zips” to American mobsters) arrived in the city and began frequenting themselves in the East L.S. – East Beach area. Due to the negative of encounters with Sicilians in the history of organized crime in America, the organization kept themselves at what seemed to be a safe distance from the Sicilians. Unfortunately, the Sicilians couldn't handle the atmosphere surrounding the American mafia and opted to make their presence known to the organization through usage of violence. They executed an up and coming associate known as Luca Boccino and left his body for authorities to discover. Rumors quickly began to spread of what the Sicilians had been up to, reaching as far as Joseph Gaccione’s ear. With Luca’s body being discovered and the rumors in mind, Joseph ordered the execution of any Sicilians that had been frequenting themselves around the outfit. The hits were carried out by various members of the Saint Joseph Street Crew, leaving the organization at peace once again. 'Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi' The next spur of restlessness amongst the organization would come from their ally, a Yakuza group known as Yamaguchi-Gumi. The Japanese group had launched a retaliation attempt against Ryan Carther, a legal asset to the Gaccione family, after a dispute had occurred between himself and Akio Katashi. They kidnapped his wife and also arranged Carther’s demise. After receiving word of the kidnapping, Joseph made arrangements for Carther to be relocated outside of the city. After Carther was secured outside of the States, Joseph called a sit down between himself, Stefano Frattiano - his at the time, and the hierarchy of the Yakuza. Suspicions arose of attempts being made on Joseph’s life during the sit down, so a look out was posted near by the Angel Pine Motel where the sit down was to take place. During the sit down the lookout spotted various Japanese men surrounding the complex, even going as far as placing a sniper nearby. Joseph settled the disputes over Carther and agreed to pay a price to settle any trouble he had caused. Both Akira, the head of the Yakuza, and Joseph shook on the motion and headed their separate ways. Although no violence had actually occurred during the sit down, Joseph became very disturbed to learn they had almost entered the sit down with weaponry before being stopped and searched by an associate of the group. He was also discontented by the sniper he learned was positioned nearby. He decided for the better of the organization that they would keep their distance from the Yakuza in order to ensure no more instance such as this would occur. 'The Crips' Near the end of the summer, a crew of the family operating within Idlewood encountered violent relations with a affiliated street gang which was trying to stake their claim over the area. An offer was made to allow them to operate in the area for a fee which would be paid weekly, a tax on the drug operations which were sure to be run. Instead of taking the positive route, the street gang instead decided to attack a group of associates and incapacitate one of them. Joseph also encountered the same group at a night club shortly after the dispute. Upon trying to approach him they were quickly stopped by Louis Garelli who suggested they leave before they got themselves in trouble. They agreed, and left after uttering various threats to Joseph and his guests. It wasn't long after this that the majority of the group was found dead on the streets of Ganton. Witnesses described a young male dressed in a ball cap and tracksuit leaving the scene shortly after an array of shots was fired. 'The Biker-Compadres Conflict' A street gang by the name of Los Compadres 18, acknowledged to share a drug operation and protection racket with Edward Valachi, a known associate to the Gaccione family, described negative relations with a biker club. Edward and Christopher Gaccione, another associate, opted to mediate a sit down between the top men in each group in order to decide a peaceful scenario to settle the dispute. Instead, the bikers exchanged gun fire from a roof top and the groups fled from the scene. Joseph was informed by his nephew of what had occurred and he extended wishes for meet one on one with the club’s president. In this sit down, the president was extremely hostile and wouldn’t settle for anything less than bloodshed from the Hispanics. Knowing this would remove a great portion of his assets; Joseph disagreed with the use of violence and offered the idea of the Hispanics paying a retribution tax to end the conflict. The president, seeming negligent of the offer, gave Joseph his word that no more violence would occur from his side. Suspecting the promise was in fact false; Joseph ordered that the Hispanics be supplied in case of retaliation from the bikers. Not long after this, a majority of the club were found gunned down inside and outside of their clubhouse. 'The Romanian Conflict' Joseph had been aware of a group of Romanian criminals stationed in Blueberry, a small rural town on the city’s outskirts, through his allies in the Russian mob. Although never sharing much contact, if any at all, with the group, a known mobster frequented social club on Saint Joseph Street was found with a large degree of vandalism and slander painted across its walls. Vehicles outside the establishment had also been trashed. Tags on the walls containing hateful messages such as “Stay out of Blueberry” hinted towards the Romanians being responsible. Unaware of any contact with the Romanians which would have warranted retaliation on their behalf, Joseph began to question his , Louis Garelli, about any encounters his crew had shared with the group. Louis in return seemed to be clueless to any negative relations which had occurred, leading Joseph to believe the vandalism occurred with no grounds. He opted to send a similar message to the group, an eye for an eye. He gave Louis permission to trash a bar in Blueberry which had been rumored to be a frequented establishment by the Romanian criminals. Shortly after the retaliation there was no attempt by the Romanians to sever the negative relations and take a peaceful route. Instead, the family’s newly appointed Rudolph LoGazzo was beaten down by a group of Romanians and incapacitated. After Joseph was informed, he gave the go-ahead to Louis and his crew to execute those responsible. Louis put a large price on the heads of the Romanians, reaching out to a variety of the organization’s allies with the offer. Not long after this a known member of the group, Alexandru Florut, was executed by a hit crew organized by Gaccione associate Donald Massaglia. Historical Membership 'Boss (Acting and Official)' The boss is the head of the family and the top decision maker. Only the boss, underboss or consigliere can initiate an associate into the family, allowing them to become a made man. The boss can promote or demote family members at will. The Acting Boss is responsible for running the crime family while the boss is incarcerated or incapacitated. If the boss dies, the acting boss may become the new boss, or be stepped over and lose his position as Acting Boss. • Joseph "Sonny Craps" Gaccione - became in 2012 after the granted him permission to establish his own family under the Outfit's ultimate control. Has been an active member of organized crime for over thirty years, a majority of which were spent in Chicago, Illinois. 'Underboss (Acting and Official)' The underboss is the number two position in the family . Also known as the "capo bastone" in some criminal organizations, this individual is responsible for ensuring that profits from criminal enterprises flow up to the boss and generally oversees the selection of the caporegime(s) and soldier(s) to carry out murders and other criminal activities. The underboss takes control of the crime family after the boss's death. Keeping this power until a new boss is chosen, which in some cases was the Underboss. • Rudolph "Rudy Gazz" LoGazzo - A long time crew member of Joseph Gaccione who made his name in multi-billion dollar pornography industry. Said to have strong ties with the and the west coast's weapons and narcotics trade. Was promoted to underboss upon Louis Garelli's demotion. 'Consigliere (Acting and Official)' Consigliere is an advisor to the boss and the number three person in a crime family. Usually a person of heavy knowledge regarding the operation and actions of a crime family, the consigliere assists the boss by creating a steady-headed and unbiased approach when regarding decisions or choices the boss must make. They are the only member of the crime family which can disagree with the boss's actions and ultimately alter them. • Stefano "Stevie the Trashman" Frattiano - an Italian-American Sanitation representative and long time mentor of Gaccione. Was promoted into the rank of underboss upon the organization's expansion but was switched to the position of consigliere due to Louis Garelli's demotion and his age. Caporegime Capo (Crew boss/captain/lieutenant/caporegime): a capo is appointed by the family boss to run his own borgata (regime, or crew) of sgarrista (soldiers). Each capo reports directly to the underboss, who gives the capo permission to perform criminal activities. If the family needs to murder someone, the underboss normally asks a capo to carry out the order. The capo runs the day-to-day operations of his crew. The capo's soldiers give part of their earnings to the capo, and the capo gives a share to the underboss. A capo can recommend to the underboss or boss that a recruit be allowed to join his crew as a made man. • Louis "Lou" Garelli - A Chicago native and long time friend of Joseph Gaccione. The two began their organized crime careers around the same time and bonded through their cooperation in the pornography and high jacking rackets. After serving as a consigliere since the expansion, Louis was demoted due to issues within the organization. He now holds the reigns of the Saint Joseph Street Crew. Soldiers A soldier, also known as sgarrista, soldato, wiseguy, button, buttonman or goodfella, is a made man and has already proven himself to the family. He becomes a made guy after the voting of the captains, who then pass the message up to the boss or underboss. When he is made he takes an oath to honor the family. A soldier is one of the lowest ranks in the crime family but still has much power over associates and friends. The soldier is then assigned into a crew and given a capodecine (Captain). The caporegime gives orders and jobs from collecting money to hits. • Michael "Mickey Nickles" Borgesi - A reputed enforcer and right hand man of caporegime, Rudolph LoGazzo. Said to operate within the Los Santos weapons trade. Michael was requested to fly from to Los Santos and replace some of his older connections. • Nicholas "Sticky Nicky" Mancini - A 31 year old mobster who was recently inducted into the family. Owns and operates numerous legal businesses while having stakes in car theft rings within Los Santos. 'Associates' An associate is not a member of the Mafia, but works for a crime family as an unofficial member. An associate can include a wide range of people who work for the family. An associate can have a wide range of duties from virtually carrying out the same duties as a soldier to being a simple errand boy. This is where prospective mobsters ("connected guys") start out to prove their worth. Once a crime family is accepting new membership, the best associates are evaluated and picked to become soldiers. An associate can also be a criminal who serves as a go-between or sometimes deals in drugs to keep police attention off the actual members, or they can be people the family does business with. In other cases, an associate might be a corrupt labor union delegate or businessman. Non-Italians will never go any further than this rank. • Edward "Eddy Boots" Valachi - Long time associate of the Gaccione Crime Family. He is known for his involvement in the . • Anthony "Tony Bananas" Taccardi - Known for his connections in the criminal underworld and his unique personality. • Donald "Fat Don" Massaglia - An associate known to hang around with other criminals from Saint Joseph Street and earn money through various schemes on board with Break and Enter, sale of stolen wares and more. • Shane "Colly the Irish Guinea" Connolly - Former affiliate of the Jeffersontown Mob, known to assist Christopher Gaccione with enforcement tasks and odd jobs. • Alphonse "Fonzie" Addonizio - Partner in crime of associate Nicholas Pezzo, was incarcerated and served a sentence for home invasion. • Paul "Paulie" Sartori - Small time associate of the crew. • Ricardo "Ricky" Caci • Anthony "T" DelVito • Joseph "Joey" Pascelli • Francis "Frankie" Casso - An associate known to hang around the members of the notorious Gaccione Crime Family. Involved in various scams and white collar crimes in order to earn money. • Carter Alduino Former members • Steven "Little Stevie" Velo - Former associate, arrested and charged with grand theft auto for his control of an auto theft ring. • Benjamin Inzerillo - Former soldier, serving a sentence for possession of a controlled substance with the intent to sell. • Robert "Bobby" Pacelli - Former associate, shot dead after a successful heist in which the participating criminals turned on each other in greed. • Donald "Donny Pizza" Pazzano - Former soldier, murdered by a mob associate turned state's witness after Pazzano was given the contract for his death. • George "Georgie Stacks" Sacchetti - Former soldier, killed by a law enforcement officer who used unnecessary lethal force. The officer has yet to be charged for his unwarranted actions. • Jack "Jackie G" Gravello - Former associate, disappeared during the summer of 2012. Whereabouts or status are currently unknown. • Luca Boccino - Former associate, executed by off the boat Sicilians posing as mafiosi. • Ronald "Ronnie" Straccia - Former associate, killed by members of . • Gabriel "Gabe the Jew" Epstein - Former associate who was murdered in a gang land style slaying during the summer of 2012. • Angelo "Angie" Caponi - A former associate of the Saint Joseph Street Crew who used to be under the wing of Jack Gravello. Whereabouts unknown. • James "Jimmy" Varisco - Yet another former associate of the who was recruited by Joseph Gaccione to create the Saint Joseph Street Crew. He was inducted into the organization fully in August of 2012 and after incarceration, disappeared into the witness protection program. • Jonathan "Jackie Grazes" Graziano - An Irish-Italian American mobster who hails from the greater region of and has close ties with the . • Frank "Frankie Sacks" Sacchieri - A recently divorced Italian-American who operates a small bar within Idlewood. • Morris "Moe" Tomaselli - A small time crook and garage manager from in Idlewood, Los Santos. • Albert "Bernie" Bucchioni - An associate under the wing of made man James Varisco who was shot down in a gang land style slaying. His killers met their demise days later. • Dino Battelli - A low profiled associate believed to do business with Rudolph LoGazzo and the Saint Joseph Street Crew. • Frank "Miami Heat" Scarpelli - A small time associate conducting business with James Varisco. Was once a member of Florida organized crime. • Anthony "Big Tuna" Borgesi - The younger brother of Gaccione , Michael Borgesi. • Nicholas "Nicky Pesos" Pezzo - Long time associate of the Saint Joseph Street Crew who was incarcerated and served a sentence for home invasion. After being released Nicholas briefly made his presence before mysteriously disappearing. • Vito "Veet" Costa - Son in law of Stefano Frattiano. • Christopher "Chrissy Craps" Gaccione - The young nephew of mob boss Joseph Gaccione. Originally an educated businessman, Christopher and his export company were coincidentally pulled into the criminal underworld. Christopher served as a loyal associate to the crime family for quite some time before getting incarcerated on a fifteen year prison term for an attempted murder. 'Alliances with other criminal groups' 'The Gaccione-Outfit alliance' After the success of the Saint Joseph Street Crew ran by Joseph Gaccione, Joseph proposed to the higher ups that they consider allowing him to expand the organization into a fully fledged crime family with a hierarchy structure. The Outfit would only allow such a move to be made if Joseph agree to remain ultimately controlled by the Outfit and the New York . He was asked to abide by the terms strictly and pass half of all assets gained by the family to the Outfit in Chicago. Joseph agreed, therefore marking his own death if the terms were to ever be broken. Similar cases of families operating within families has been seen in organizations such as the Kansas city crime family. The Gaccione-Yamaguchi alliance Started shortly after the arrival of Gaccione and his men in the west coast, the alliance was formed between mafia boss Joseph Gaccione and head of the local Yakuza outfit known as , headed by Akira Sakura. The two organizations formed the bond and agreed to work together in the city to ensure if any conflicts were to begin that they would be solved peacefully and without blood shed. After one of the organization's earners, Ryan Carther, had his wife kidnapped by the Japanese, Joseph grew weary of Carther's own fate. He made arrangements for Carther to be relocated over seas for an undetermined amount of time while a sit down was arranged between the Yakuza and themselves to decide his ultimate fate. At the sit down Akira Sakura brought up the idea of Soho Corporation being given to Gaccione in exchange for Carther's life. Instead, knowing that Carther would be worth more in the future, Gaccione turned the deal around and gave a hefty sum of currency to the Yakuza to ensure Carther were to remain alive and well. The offer was accepted, but with a grain of salt. Gaccione would later learn from a root-top spectator he had watching the sit down that the Yakuza positioned a man with a sniper near by the building. As fire arms at a sit down are frowned upon greatly in the criminal society, Gaccione decided to distance himself from the Japanese organization in order to maintain peace. The Gaccione-Rostovskaya alliance Due to the closeness of the Rostovskaya Bratva and the Gaccione Crime Family in the east side of Los Santos, the two organizations encountered each other early on. Leaders of the Russian brigade spoke with Gaccione higher ups about a diplomatic alliance to which crime would be controlled peacefully. Agreements were also settled which allowed the two organizations to continue to co-exist within the east side and profit from each other illegally through and rackets. Over time, the relationship between Gaccione and the Russian Mob grew strong, Joseph himself having a diplomatic alliance with Nikolai Alenin. After Alenin was liquidated by an unknown killer, the organizations distanced themselves and the Russians slowly began to lose their influence in East Los Santos. The Gaccione-Brooks alliance As the family strengthened their hold over the Idlewood area, local gangs deriving from areas such as Willowfield and Ganton began to once again move into the streets to push their narcotics. It was made apparent by the family's newly appointed , Rudolph LoGazzo, that gangs who wished to push their product in the area would either have to pay a small street tax to the crew or ultimately buy their wares from them exclusively. An agreement was made between Rudolph and Marcus Brooks, the alleged set leader behind the Brooks Organization, which would allow his group to traffic narcotics in South Central which were supplied by Rudolph's crew. A deal was made and the nephew of mob boss Joseph Gaccione was sent into Willowfield to deliver the narcotics and receiver the payment for them. To his dismay, the deal was intercepted by a rival to Brook's organization known as "The G' Street Clique", a gang set based out of Ganton. The gang shot up Christopher's vehicle, making it seem as though Brook's men had attempted the hit. Without permission from his superiors, George Sacchetti called a retaliation against the group in Willowfield. Himself and Christopher Gaccione attacked back, armed with various weapons including an assault rifle, injuring many and even killing one. Joseph Gaccione was informed the following day, and after being called to a sit down with his allies in the Rostovskaya Bratva, he learned the truth behind the attack on his nephew which was made by the set in Ganton. Shedrov then called a meeting between the parties involved. In attendance was Joseph, his Louis Garelli, Yuriy Shedrov, Vasily Andriy and Marcus Brooks himself. At the meeting Joseph presented Brooks with a collection of money to pay for the medical care of his injured members and to iron out any possible tensions between the two groups. Discussions then took place regarding the narcotics operations taking place in South Central, an area which Joseph and his men had been protecting for numerous weeks leading up to this event. Brooks was requested to pay Joseph's organization a weekly tax in order to continue their operations, to which Brooks complied. Eventually, Brooks decided to relocate his operations outside of Idlewood into Ganton, thus ending the tax and the immediate relationship between the two. 'The Gaccione-Bloods alliance' The Ace Town Bloods from El Corona approached the Gaccione organization with hopes of selling narcotics. Joseph Gaccione in turn reversed the offer and gave the Bloods set protection in return for them distributing the organization's within Idlewood. The Bloods set began to decline from Los Santos near the end of summer 2012, leaving a vacant spot in Gaccione's narcotics distribution ring and ultimately ending their agreement. 'The Gaccione-Kosher alliance' Michael Borgesi and Louis Garelli began forming a bond between members of a local . Members of the mob approached Joseph Gaccione with concerns about numerous organizations within the city. Joseph offered the Jews a chance to become a faction under their name, giving them protection and contacts within the city for a cut of their illegal profits. The Jews agreed, offering in return a degree of legal immunity due to their connections within the Los Santos Police Department and San Andreas State Police. The group dissolved shortly after the alliance was created due to internal issues between members. After the conflicts were over, remaining members who were not murdered or incarcerated were absorbed into the family as permanent associates. 'The Gaccione-Craigson alliance' Due to the sudden disappearance of the Ace Town Bloods, the family was left without a distributer for their narcotics in the lucrative Idlewood district. Joseph was introduced to Kobe Craigson shortly after this, who had recently been released from prison after The Idlewood Massacre trials and was looking for a group to assist him in removing a small time gang from his hood in Ganton. Joseph arranged for the rival gang's leader to be liquidated in a fake firearms deal in exchange for a protection fee from Kobe's organization and a fence for their narcotics. The terms were set and agreed upon. The hit on the small gang set's leader went smoothly and evidently marked the beginning of their partnership. 'The Gaccione-Compadres alliance' Category:Mafia Category:Organized Crime Category:Italian-American Category:Organization Category:La Cosa Nostra Category:Crime Family